Episode 5163 (7th May 2019)
Summary Plot A concerned Damon watches over a sleeping Maxine. Ste is confused when Leela races out the front door in the morning. Ollie tells Brooke that he has a surprise for her. Damon tells Maxine that she had low blood pressure and refuses to let her leave the hospital. Kyle asks Nancy not to give up on her. Leela orders Amir to stay away from her family. Amir tells Leela, Sami and Yasmine that Jonny has been harassing his family and attacked his brother. Sami tells Amir that he might be able to help. Ollie is pleased when Imran speaks highly of his relationship with Brooke. Maxine is insistent on leaving the hospital, but Mitchell continues to run tests on her. Stuart and Jonny give Ste a PlayStation 4. Kyle struggles to find a way to make any money. Maxine tries to convince Mitchell to get Cleo a job at the hospital, for which the application deadline was yesterday. Whilst he leaves to make a call, Maxine switches her blood tests with one of the other patient's. She is nearly caught but manages to switch the tests. Leela refuses to believe that Ste is racist and brings up Jonny's injuries. Amir tells her that Shahid was defending himself, and shows her the photo of him protesting global warming, which Ste edited to say "I'm Coming For You". Yasmine points out that Ste did the same thing to Misbah. Sami begins to change Leela's mind, and Sami tries to convince Amir to go to the police. Leela decides to confront Ste. Kyle tries to convince Walter to give him a few shifts at Price Slice. Kyle reads an advertisement in the paper and gets an idea. Mitchell is confused when "Maxine's" blood results return, and there's a high level of C-reactive protein. Maxine watches as Mary is discharged from hospital. Kyle suggests that The Hutch does deliveries. Tony agrees to a trial period. Maxine worries about Damon and thinks that he has left her. She thinks that she may need to have an honest chat with him. Ollie talks to Brooke about taking their relationship one step further, and tells her that he is ready. Leela confronts Ste, Stuart and Jonny. Sami serves Ste a restraining order on behalf of the Shirani brothers. Leela tells Jonny to take his things and leave, and when Ste tells her that if Jonny goes, he does too, she throws him out. Mitchell puts Maxine's x-ray on the wall, with a ring on the finger. She turns around and finds Damon on his knees, holding an open box with a ring inside. He proposes to Maxine and, through tears of joy, she says yes. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Amir - Naveed Choundhry Music Notes *Imran Maalik appears out of place in the credits - underneath Maxine Minniver instead of underneath Leela Lomax. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019